The Serpent's Advocate
by Experimental Madness
Summary: Some people are born into evil, others let wickedness consume them body and soul and if Tom Riddle was that evil incarnate, then the strange and secretive child Tanith Debonne was that consuming and vile wickedness...
1. The Train

Yeah, I just never get tired of starting these do I? Unfortunately, I'm also a very busy girl, who is in her senior year of high school and is taking three AP classes, like an idiot! So I shall try and updated this story as much as possible!

I was challenged into doing this by a friend of mine who wanted to see a Tom/OC pairing with hardly any love at all (as in...keeping dear Tom completely in character xD)...so if you came in search of fluff...turn right back around you won't find any here.

I love reviews! Seriously, lay them on me...the good and the critical...just not the flames...I left my fire extingusher in my other jacket and it's just not productive, so don't do it; however, feel free to let fly with harsh CRITIQUE. I can take it, trust me.

So...**No I do not own anything Harry Potter related...that pleasure does not belong to me!**

Now that we've gotten the familars out of the way...do enjoy!

* * *

I

The Train

She looked small, unusually small for an eleven year old, even her robes seemed to hang from her body in their exasperated attempt to make her look taller than she actually was.

She was clutching her trolley so tightly her knuckles were going white. Dimly, she was aware that her new owl, Vaten, was hooting quietly. She was staring at the barrier ahead of her. The barrier between Platform 9 and Platform 10. _They_ had said it would be safe...just run through it and you would see it; Platform 9 3/4.

She inhaled, still staring ahead at the barrier. She looked at the clock beside it briefly. Five minutes. _Just do it._ She chastised herself, _I won't allow myself to act like a stupid Muggle._ She narrowed her eyes at that thought and ran at the barrier...but instead of managing to get through the barrier unscathed she did impact upon on something.

Her brown owl let out a screech of indignation as he and his cage bounced off of the trolley. The girl fell over backwards as her luggage fell over and thudded beside her. The girl pushed the luggage aside and sat up to see what she had crashed into.

'What' turned out to be a 'who' as a boy, also sitting up and rubbing the back of his head looked up at the girl's startled expression. The girl stood up and gathered her luggage back onto the trolley and quickly replaced Vaten's cage on it as well. Her face was flushed in humiliation at what she thought would be a more successful entrance onto the platform.

Her gray eyes narrowed. "Why don't you watch where you're going?!" She hissed.

The boy stood up, his black-green eyes went cold with indignation. "Me? You were the one that made the sloppy job of going through the barrier." His voice was taunting.

She opened her mouth to retort that remark, but she was already too embarrassed by the entire situation. She merely gave a growl and turned away and started to wheel her trolley off to the train.

After a few rough minutes of shoving her bags into an empty compartment she took a seat. Propping herself up onto her knees she looked out the window at all the other children still boarding. Many where waving goodbye to their parents and young siblings. The girl glared at them. _She_ hadn't needed anyone's help. _She_ had managed all by herself.

She flopped back down onto her seat with a smile of pride. If only her _mother_ could see her...the opening of the compartment door interrupted her thoughts. "Oh," came a sneering voice, "It's you."

She looked up into the face of the boy she had previously crashed into. She merely rolled her eyes and turned back to stare out the window. The boy gave a derisive laugh, "For a girl as small as you are, you certainly think highly of yourself."

The girl faced him, eyes blazing. "And for a boy as stupid as you are, you certainly _think_ you are so witty."

The boy merely shrugged in a casual, yet charming manner. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot." He smiled, obviously he was doing his best to make it a winning one. "My name is Tom, and you are?"

"Not interested." The girl snapped.

Something angry and ugly flashed across Tom's face, but in a moment he had plastered his former look of charm. "Well, Not Interested, do you mind if I sit here? The other compartments are all filled."

"How delightful, I don't think I can stop you?" The girl sneered.

"No, so don't." Tom said with a laugh, but it sounded more like a threat than a friendly jab.

The girl fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat and finally said, "It's Tanith."

Tom blinked at her curiously. The girl gave a slight twitch, "My name...it's Tanith Debonne."

"Debonne?" Tom repeated, as if he had heard that name before. He rummaged around in one of his bags and pulled out a book, after flipping through a few pages he announced, "That's a pure-blood family!"

"Well, of _course_ it is, you idiot." Tanith sniffed.

"It's not a very well known one..." Tom sneered as he shut the book.

"So what?" Tanith scoffed, "I'm willing to bet my blood is still purer than yours."

That seemed to shut him up for a moment. Both of them stared out the window as the train began to pull out of the station. For a while the two didn't say anything to one another, both seemed quite content to keep silent and stay in their own thoughts, but Tanith was the one staring hungrily out the window, her face plastered up against the glass, and her hands flat on the pane. Her eyes seemed to go buggy as she tried to take in all of the zooming sights at once.

The majority of the trip passed like this; Tanith nearly falling out of the window she was pressing so hard against it, and Tom, silent and brooding, staring both out the window and at the cross-eyed Tanith.

As the sun began to sink lower and lower an unspoken tension filled the nearly empty compartment.

"We must be getting close." Tanith mused aloud.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever seen it? Hogwarts I mean..."

"No." Tanith said, confused.

"Ah...I just assumed, your family would have...you know, talked about it." Tom said.

"Oh..._oh_, yes...of course! Oh...all the time! Yeah...my cousins, when they come over for the holidays, sometimes they'll tell me about Hogwarts." Tanith fumbled.

"Well, what do they say it's like?" Tom asked, leaning forward eagerly.

Just then the trains' whistle sounded and a few compartment doors could be heard sliding open. Tanith blanched and grabbed her things and hurried out the door. "So sorry, must go...don't want to miss...the...the...things...see you!"

Tom poked his head out the compartment door, watching as Tanith stumbled hurriedly over her two size too big robes.

Tanith stepped onto the platform, her black hair whipped about her face in the evening breeze. Her moment of silent reverie was shattered apart by the mob of students pouring out onto the platform at the same time.

Tanith could barely see where she was going, she was so small she was easily knocked about by the constant shoving of students.

"Hey! Quit it, will you! Shove off!" Tanith kept shouting to everyone, trying to barge her way out of the main crowd.

That's when she heard it, "First years please! First year students, over here, if you please!"

Tanith made a dive for the direction of the voice and nearly collided headlong into the source of it. "Steady there, I can't say I don't admire eagerness in a student, but I do hope you don't bombard your Professors like this on a daily basis."

Tanith gulped and looked up into a pair of half-moon spectacles, behind which twinkled two, kind, blue eyes. Tanith felt unnerved by such a stare and she quickly averted her gaze to the floor. "Sorry, sir."

"Not to worry! No harm done...ah, Tom, glad to see you found your way here, no trouble I hope?" The Professor's attentions seem to have been replaced.

Tanith turned to see Tom standing a little bit behind her. "No, Professor Dumbledore." There was a undetectable note of rage in Tom's tone of voice.

"Very well then, First years, follow me!" Professor Dumbledore called one last time and led the group away.

"You didn't tell me you knew a Professor at Hogwarts." Tanith hissed over at Tom.

"You never asked, idiot." Tom snapped, obviously still rankled by the Professor's comments to him previously.

Tanith stiffened, "Moron!"

"Imbecile!" Tom hissed back.

"Jerk!" Said Tanith.

"Loud Mouth."

"Half-Wit!"

"Midget!"

"That's hitting a little too far below the belt, don't you think?" Tanith sniffed, but she huddled into herself, obviously offended by that. She wasn't really a midget, she was just...too small for her age.

Their bickering was momentarily halted by the sight of the docks and a small fleet of rowboats. Tom and Tanith exchanged looks of quiet curiosity, but all the while eyeing each other hatefully.

As the neared the boats they followed the other students' leads by climbing into the boats and shoving off from the docks. Silence once again reigned over the pair, but perhaps that was out of courtesy for the other two students in the boat with them.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the excited whispers from the other two students. Tanith stared back at them with a haughty look on her face.

"Turn around." Tom addressed her as he would a five-year old idiot.

"What?" Tanith turned to acknowledge him.

"Look." He pointed far out ahead of him.

And there, just rising out, were the towers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Tanith stood in line, fumbling with the sleeves on her robes. She had read about the Sorting Hat, and Houses of Hogwarts, but it had done nothing to assuage her own fears of going through the process. What if something went wrong? What if it turned out there had been a mistake...?

She watched as other students placed the hat upon their head; they seemed nervous, but so certain that everything would turn out all right. She swallowed heavily and moved up on shaky legs.

"Tracy Dennison!" The Professor with the parchment of names called out.

No one stepped forward.

The Professor looked flabbergasted, and the students sitting by their respected tables began to mutter quietly in confusion.

"Tracy Dennison!" The Professor called out again; however, this time she appeared a little unsure of the name, perhaps she had said it wrong. She examined the parchment.

"Excuse me." Tanith piped up, suddenly all eyes were on her, her eyes narrowed and her tone was icy, "But do you mean...Debonne?"

"I...I beg your pardon?!" The Professor spluttered.

"Well, my name is Tanith Debonne...I'm not sure who Tracy Dennison is...but, considering I don't see her anywhere, I was merely asking." Tanith said in a matter of fact tone.

There were fierce mutterings coming from the students; nothing like this had ever happened before. No Professor had ever gotten a student's name wrong before. The Professor reexamined her parchment, "Nonsense, dear...Tracy Dennison!!" She called again.

No one stepped forward, and Tanith did her best by shuffling her feet and looking about for the girl innocently. Eventually, Tanith merely shrugged and huddled back into the line.

The Professor glanced up towards the table filled with the other teachers, all of whom seemed to be in deep conversation with one another, all save for one, that blue-eyed Professor, Dumbledore; Tanith remembered, immediately she decided she did not like this man. His intent gaze made her feel open, as if all of her secrets were out and visible.

"Galatea, perhaps there has been some mistake." Professor Dumbledore suggested quietly.

"With all due respect, Professor, there has never been a mistake in the Sorting." The other professor said nervously.

"Then it appears we have been due for one in a long time." Dumbledore said with that same odd twinkle in his eyes. He looked down at Tanith and it took everything within her power to stop from shuddering in shame.

After much blustering from the professor she finally relented, "I suppose...that 'r' could be an 'n'..." She tilted the parchment sideways. "Yes...yes, oh all right!" She snapped at the other students waiting in line who were starting to mutter mutinously, "Tanith Debonne!"

Tanith stepped out of line and walked up to the stool where the Sorting Hat waited. The Great Hall was unusually silent as they watched her take a seat and put the hat on your head.

"_You are tricky" _A voice spoke in her head.

"_And ashamed...my, my...what a mess your mind is_" The Hat continued to mutter.

"_But I see ambition here...oh yes. Where to put you..._"

She knew it, Tanith's heart plummeted away from her into the floor beneath her; there had been a mistake...she didn't belong here.

"_Now wait just a moment, I implied nothing of the sort_" The Hat chided her._ "You do indeed belong here, sometimes it is hard to place a student. You are clever, and determined to prove yourself, my goodness yes, but there are other things I see in you...twisted things...I wish I did not, but I can do nothing there...so...better be a.._SLYTHERIN!_" _The Hat shouted.

Tanith beamed with joy, but as she took the Hat off, she could have sworn she heard it mutter, "_If it were in my power...I would not have Sorted such a one_..."

But never mind that now, she hopped down from the stool and dashed over to the Slytherin table. She got a few pats on the back and a few whispers from some of the other students on pulling that 'name' stunt; some of the students said anyone who made that Professor Merrythought (For that was the professor's name) look like a buffoon was all right by them.

Tanith grinned at a relaxed into watching the rest of the Sorting and cheering with the other Slytherins when someone was Sorted into their House.

At last she heard a familiar name. "Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Tanith watched in idly fascination as Tom walked over to the Sorting Hat and placed it on his head. The Hat seemed to be talking to him as well...briefly she wondered if the Hat disliked him as much as it had disliked her. Suddenly she heard the Hat shout, "SLYTHERIN!!"

She gave a little groan of discomfort as she clapped with the others as Tom joined her over at the table. He took a seat across from her, smirking at her proudly. "At least they didn't forget _my_ name." He said.

Tanith scowled but let the jibe go. Eventually the Sorting finished up and food appeared on the empty plates before her. Suddenly she remembered how hungry she was and she set herself to enjoying the feast.

After eating her fill she fell into discussion with some of the other Slytherins. She found out that the majority of this House's members were pure-blooded witches and wizards. This made Tanith extremely nervous, but she kept her cool and continued her idly chit chat until one of the professors stood up and waved for silence.

It wasn't the blue-eyed one it was another, older man. She listened through half an ear, the meal had made her extremely sleepy and she felt exhausted. She payed attention long enough to find out the that he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts and his name was Armando Dippet, everything else he said went through one ear and out the other.

Once Professor Dippet had finished his speech she clapped with the rest of the students. The plates disappeared from the table and everyone got up. "Follow me please! First years...keep up or get lost." Came a snide voice from the head of the Slytherin table. A badge was glistening on the speaker's robes.

Tanith looked side to side to some of the other older Slytherins. "He's a prefect, he'll show you the way to the Common Room and give you the password..." One of the girls whispered to her.

"I _knew_ that." Tanith sniffed haughtily, "My family had already told me."

The girl shrugged and walked on ahead.

Tanith followed her fellow Slytherins down a flight of stairs into a darkened dungeon. She stopped in front of a bare stoned wall. She raised an eyebrow curiously, wondering why they had halted here of all places; then the prefect that had spoken early shouted. "Parseltongue!" And the wall...opened.

Tanith's jaw fell open in amazement and she filed into the room behind the wall with the other students. The wall led into a long dungeon like room, with flickering green lamps and chairs and two black couches. The colors green and silver decorated the room, and an eerie reflection of water seemed to shimmer across the ceiling. Tanith grinned, she decided she liked this room a lot.

"Girls Dormitories upstairs on the right, Boys to the left!" The prefect called out and with that he led the boys up to their dormitories.

Tanith nearly flew up the stairs into her dormitory. She opened the door and didn't bother holding it open for the other girls behind her. The room was dark, and the silver and green colors were represented on the quilts and pillows of the beds around the room.

Tanith looked about for a minute and then jumped over to the bed closest to the wall with the water shimmer. She was surprised to find her books and luggage already by her bedside...like someone had expected her to choose this very bed.

The other girls filed into the room and picked out their beds, they giggled amongst one another. Tanith yawned as she watched them, and quickly changed into a pair of silver and green pajamas that had been lying out on the bed for her. As usual, they were a bit too big, but she didn't care, she was much to tired and content.

She snuggled down into the pillows and listened as the other girls talked amongst them selves.

"I love it down here, it's almost peaceful in a way..." One girl said.

"Plus that and we have the purest House in Hogwarts." A snippy voiced girl added.

"It's obvious that Slytherin is the best House." A girl added in mid yawn.

Tanith grinned with her eyes closed, "Yeah..." she added quietly, not sure if the other girl heard her. "It is."

* * *

**And there's your first chapter, folks! Remember to drop me a review! Ch. 2 is actually half way finished! So stick around for the next part! **


	2. The Servant and the Serpent

See? I told you I had the second chapter nearly ready to go, and here it is!

I don't know what's creepier the fact that I'm becoming a Tom Riddle fangirl, or that I actually enjoy writing his dialogue. xD Either way, I'm having a great deal of fun writing this story, so I can only hope you are having an equally good time reading it!

* * *

II

The Servant and the Serpent

The first few months at Hogwarts seemed to fly by for Tanith. While her schoolwork could be on the heavy side, she didn't mind; considering she didn't have many friends, (namely no one) she did not have to worry about a social life getting in the way of he important things; her work. She was determined to show everyone that she was the greatest witch of her time, despite everything she knew to be true about her.

Tanith was a mean spiriting little child; always condescending to her fellow first years, even more so to those who were not in her House. She idolized Slytherin House and its founder, in her eyes none of the other Houses could compare with the noble heritage of Slytherin. Within those few weeks she had managed to charm everything she owned silver and green, and her book bag no sported a bright silver serpent.

Many of her fellow students learned to avoid Tanith, not because she was threatening in anyway, but because they just couldn't stand her constant taunting. They seemed to gravitate over to another Slytherin first year; that boy she had met on the train, Tom Riddle.

She didn't really know why the others valued his company over her own, but she tried to convince herself in didn't matter, not in the least. It wasn't that Tom was popular, more that he had gathered a certain group of dog-like followers. She had to give him that, he was charismatic and charming enough, and certainly all of the teachers took to him almost immediately. All except one, the Transfiguration teacher: Professor Dumbledore, he seemed to be keeping a cool eye on Tom...and on her as well, now that Tanith thought about it.

She was good at Transfiguration, what more did her Professor want? She hated being examined under his blue-eyed stare, she hated the feeling that she was being judged every day, and worst of all she hated trying to put on a charming and stereotypical 'little-girl' innocence. One she wasn't good at it, she could never be charming or peppy, not like Tom could...but she had seen something...wrong about him, but she hadn't yet fully observed it.

At any rate, Tom certainly didn't try to recruit her into his own little circle of friends. He seemed to be wary of her almost as much as she was wary of him. While Tom was playing the casual good-boy student with everyone else whenever he saw Tanith they would greet each other with a casual exchange of insults. They did this so much it had turned into their repertoire, but most of Tanith's fellow Slytherins disliked her for her rivalry with Tom...their miniature idol. But it wasn't until Potions until things began to slowly take a twist.

Professor Slughorn was of the opinion that his students would gain a great deal of knowledge if they partnered up with members of their own house. Now, most students were already practically partnered with their House mates, but this time the Professor would be deciding the order of things.

Poor, eagle-faced Penelope was greatly upset that Tom was moved to sit with Tanith from his former seat with her, but Tanith would have gladly traded back with her, but there just wasn't any arguing with Professor Slughorn.

"Good morning, my vertically challenged, classmate." Tom said nastily as he took a seat next to her.

"And how are you, my blockhead of a Potions partner?" Tanith replied, her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Look, just don't talk to me at all, don't just slice and dice your ingredients and don't touch my cauldron and we'll get along just fine...in fact just don't do anything at all...I don't want to fail because of you." Even as she said that she knew she was only goading him along. She was aware that Tom was a brilliant student with a very good reputation, but she it annoyed her that he got all the glory when she worked just as hard.

They worked on in silence for the first half of the class. Tanith was casually watching the Gryffindor students around her as they worked on their potions. When one group seemed to be growing close to completing their potion Tanith quietly whipped out her wand and muttered something under her breath. In a flash the cauldron tipped over, spelling the unfinished potion all over the confused, Gryffindors. Immediately their skin became covered in ugly blisters.

Tanith laughed as they were set, wincing, up to the Hospital Wing.

"I saw that." Tom whispered into her ear.

"What are you going to do, tattle-tale?" Tanith hissed.

"No," Tom said as he slipped in the shredded caterpillar skin, "In fact I was going to compliment you, that was some quick charm work."

Tanith snorted, "I learned Flipendo yesterday...not hard."

"You do that often in here...last Tuesday I saw you charm the knife out of Penelope's hands, tsk tsk...your own fellow House mates..." Tom mused quietly as Tanith focused on stirring the simmering blue potion counterclockwise twice.

"If you want to be the best it means showing no mercy to your opponents." Tanith said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Just then Professor Slughorn strode by them and, noticing the smooth, turquoise shine of Tom and Tanith's potion, stopped at their work space. "Ah, what have we here?!" He chortled as he took a vile full of the potion. While holding that in one hand he uncorked another vile and swallowed it, immediately he began to hiccup uncontrollably. He had to hold on tightly to the other vile so he wouldn't break it. He uncorked it, clumsily and took a swig, and immediately the hiccups had vanished. "Perfection! An excellent Hiccup Relief Draught! I expected no less from you, Tom...oh yes, and you as well Tanith, excellent, excellent...take ten points to Slytherin." And with that he strode off to another students' table.

Tanith had to keep banging her elbow against her desk to stop from falling over with laughter. "What a buffoon..." she whispered under her breath.

Tom looked at her, "He's your Professor and Head of House."

"Nonsense, a well trained flea would make a better Head of House..._and_ Potions Master." Tanith hissed in between laughter.

Tom merely shrugged her comment off, but Tanith had regained her focus long enough to see that same ugly and bestial image flicker over his face. She pulled on his arm so that she could whisper in his ear. "You are not what you seem, charming Tom." she hissed, this was a threat. "What if I were to let slip that I've seen evil in your eyes."

"Everyone is evil, some are aware of it, others are not." Tom hissed back at her...but his voice was different, no longer taunting, or charming...but cold and commanding.

"I've decided not like you, Tom..." Tanith said quietly and her wand was pointing directly at his chest. "I've decided I don't like you at all..."

"What would you do to me, Tanith? You do not know that many spells yet." Tom hissed back at her.

"I am learning...and one day...I will be greater then you ever will be." Tanith said, her gray eyes cold and shining with a psychotic glow.

"I see a hunger for evil in you as well...I've been watching you for a while." Tom said.

"And I you," Tanith retorted.

"I could make you feared...I could make you great." Tom said in a coaxing tone.

"What could you do? You're only a first-year..." Tanith said.

"Now...but I will be more, and then I will have need for one like you." Tom said.

"What are you saying?" Tanith said, straighting up and pocketing her wand.

"How much do you hate them?" Tom asked.

"Who?" Tanith snapped, cleaning up her work space.

"The Muggle-Borns...the Mudbloods." Tom and Tanith both had learned the derogatory term for the Muggle-Born witches and wizards.

Tanith dropped her rag to the table. "Hate them? I despise the ground they walk upon...filthy, shameful, beasts..." Tanith hugged herself as if she was fending off some deadly disease.

Tom grinned, in a sickening way. "I offer you a chance to do something about them."

"How...what?" Now she was intrigued.

"I plan on eradicating them from this school..." Tom said, and Tanith shuddered with delight, "And from this world."

Tanith's eyes burned with passion, why had she never been told that Tom could be so cruel? She had seen what she thought was petty bratty behavior, but never this cold, cruelty...this was something else...this was...power. She sucked a cooling breath. "You mean...murder."

"Ah, so now the little witch wants to come out and play?" Tom snarled quietly.

"I would help you build up such a force..." Tanith said in her excitement.

"_Help?!_" Tom snapped. "I do not require _help!_"

Class had been dismissed and Tom gathered his things and quickly exited the classroom, heading for the Great Hall to lunch. Tanith was racing after him, "I will not serve anyone."

"Then I have no use for you." Tom waved her away.

"Yes you do, you need someone with my cruelty, no one here will be willing to kill...not yet...I would...all I need is the knowledge in which to do it with." Tanith hissed.

"I need servants not vigilantes." Tom glared down at her.

"Treat me as your equal." Tanith demanded.

"Hah! You have done nothing to merit such things...no one has and no one ever will." Tom laughed loudly.

"You may have the charm and the intelligence to gather a group...but you need fear, and that you will not have people see for risk of running afoul of the teachers, I am not afraid of it. No one likes me now...and I will not always look so small and harmless...soon people will learn to fear me." Tanith said fervently. "And then you will have need of me."

Tom stared down at this bold, small girl with the sharp gray eyes. Yes, there was evil underneath her small and frail looking features. Something that would require proper molding and teaching. Something that needed an outlet, or else it would explode in great, pointless bursts like the way it did in class and verbally towards others. If taught...Tom thought...it could truly be a weapon worthy of him. "I agree with you." he said.

Tanith's eyes widened in glee. So this is what everyone had talked about. The way Tom seemed to suck you in to his plans, his excitement, his power...and yes...this was power. She could resist, like a moth to the flame. "You will let me assist you, as an equal?"

"Yes...I can see now the benefit I shall reap with you on my side." Tom nodded, sitting down at his House Table.

He smirked silently to himself as Tanith grinned wickedly from ear to ear. No matter, for now Tanith would serve his purpose for as long as he needed her..._and besides_ he thought, _I can always kill her later._

Tanith continued grinning even after Tom had looked away from her, this was good...all to her own advantage, for once she had gained Tom's trust in her and it would be all too easy to twist it and make him serve her..._and besides_ she thought, biting into a sandwich and tearing at it as if hoping it would bleed for her..._I can always kill him later._

* * *

As the school years went by it became a very common sight to see Tom and Tanith stalking the halls of Hogwarts together. Often times it was just the pair of them, talking in hushed tones with one another it what appeared to be friendly conversation between close friends, but if one student were to look closely at the pair, he would see the challenge and cautious glances they shot at one another when the other was unaware of it; other times they were flanked by a small group of Slytherins, obediently following behind them, while at the same time proud to be counted as those closest to the charismatic pair. 

At first, no one really took notice of Tanith's sudden appearance with Tom Riddle's group, she was just another of the growing population of students who flocked to him. But as she got older, things began to change. In place of the small, awkward, rude little girl she was; a tall, lanky, narrow-eyed and sharp-boned girl took her place. She was still a good foot shorter than Tom, but the students began to become wary of the subtly dangerous girl who followed Tom like a shadow.

By the time the pair were in their fifth year at Hogwarts it became obvious where the power shift was leading. Tom, the brilliant and talent student, along with his infectious charm and handsome looks; was the one most students looked up to. His talents in the magic arts were held in a wide range, while Tanith was really only brilliant in Potions and Transfiguration (along with a hidden skill of Unforgivable Curses).

Tanith could see that Tom was the leader in everything that they did, and she _hated_ it. No matter what she did, she could never be as winning as he was. The other students, by this time, had learned to stay out of her way, versus staying with her. She was the personality Tom strove to hide from everyone but Tanith. She had seen him in his fits of anger, and cold malice. Not only did this true Tom terrify her in some aspects, it only fueled her desire to out-wit him one day. And it did not help that Tom's closest circle of 'friends' had begun to address him as _Lord_...and did that just annoy her to know end. 'Lord Voldemort' he had dubbed himself. She thought it sounded ridiculous rather than terrifying, but he never listened to her.

Tanith shrugged off her gloomy thoughts as she wheeled her trolley over to the barrier between Platform 9 and Platform 10. She strolled over towards it a casually fell through the barrier onto Platform 9 3/4.

"Hey Tanith!" A boy called out to her.

Tanith turned irritably, that certainly wasn't Tom's cold, voice. "Oh, hello, Avery..." She was always annoyed by Tom's other followers.

"How was your summer?" He asked, straighting up taller as he walked alongside her, obviously thinking himself rather bold to be addressing his leader's right-hand witch.

"The same as it always is..." Tanith said indifferently, "Where's Tom?"

Avery sucked in his breath...he, like the others, only referred to him as Lord Voldemort now, to call him otherwise was blasphemous. "Already on the train, I asked already...he was made a prefect you know?"

"So the golden-child is now justified in his reasoning, eh?" Tanith chuckled darkly, "What joy, he'll never let me live down the fact that he was made Prefect over me."

Avery seemed uncomfortable at Tanith's cool admonishment of Tom. He laughed uneasily, as if he was in on some very big secret. Tanith paid him no mind, she gathered her belongings and heaved her way onto the train.

"There might be some empty compartments down this way." Avery said helpfully.

Tanith groaned. "Thank you, Avery, but I'll just get my _own_ compartment..."

"Tanith. Avery." A cold voice cut through the bustling chatter of the train and the platform.

"_My lord_." Tanith said bowing her head in mock subservience as Tom strode into view, his Prefect badge, shining on his school robes. Alongside him walked Penelope Bordon, the other Slytherin Prefect. She had recently joined Tom's following and was a giddy, bouncing annoyance to Tanith.

"Penelope." Tanith said stiffly.

"Tanith." Penelope smiled, her blue eyes sparkling with satisfaction.

"Tanith, accompany Avery...you can gather the rest later on." Tom said.

"One might think you were ordering me about, Tom." Tanith said with a simpering smile.

Tom laughed as Avery and Penelope both inhaled in shock; Tom whispered into Tanith's ear. "And one might think you were showing insubordination on your part..." He was using that cruel voice, the one he usually reserved for keeping her in line.

"Of course, how foolish of me, _my lord_." Tanith bowed her head again and said. "Come Avery..."

"Right away, Tanith." Avery said, over excited to be included among his Lord's must trusted friends.

"Carry my luggage, Avery." Tanith snapped as she handed it over to the already struggling boy without a moments hesitation.

"You'll be joining us soon, _my lord_?" Tanith turned to ask Tom.

"After I finish making the rounds on the train, yes." Tom nodded coolly.

Tanith flashed him a glare which seemed to read, _You owe me for this_.

Tom merely smiled winningly at her, but that smile never reached his eyes. _I owe you nothing_, they seemed to retort.

Tanith turned abruptly and beckoned for Avery to follow her.

* * *

An hour went by; an hour of listening to Avery discussing every little detail of his summer, and every little opinion and idea of how he could contribute to the eradication of Mudbloods. Tanith thought that after the first half an hour she would go insane, but when the full hour went by, she was close to hexing the boy until his ears bled. 

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and there stood Tom. "Avery, leave us." he said casually as he took a seat across from Tanith.

Avery nodded. "See you later, Tanith..." and after quickly bowing to Tom he scrambled out of the compartment.

Tanith let out a groan as Avery left. "You owe me...so much...for putting up with..._that_ for nearly an hour."

"Be quiet." Tom snapped, "I have something to tell you."

"And I suppose I should feel grateful that the great Lord Voldemort wants to confide in me?" Tanith snapped.

Tom grinned and so did Tanith, but they looked more like a pair of wolves flashing their fangs to an opponent.

"After much investigating on my part these past few years...I found something of...great importance to myself." Tom said, leaning back against his seat, his fingers idly flicking the window latch.

"What, then? Your stringing me along, here." Tanith said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm the last remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin." Tom said with a gleam of triumph in his eyes.

Tanith's arms fell from their position, her face slack jawed. "You...?"

Tom nodded.

"I don't believe it." Tanith said.

"You'd best start, then." Tom growled, obviously displeased by Tanith's lack of enthusiasm at this news.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time you lied to me." Tanith said, "Need I remind you of the time you had me scouring the dungeons all night long for your "Chamber of Secrets?'"

"That was not a lie, it's real." Tom said.

"Sure it is. When you find, do show me." Tanith said sarcastically.

"Here." Tom pulled out heavy book and threw it at Tanith. "I took that out of the library last summer...have a look if you don't believe me."

Tanith rubbed her chest where the book had hit her and, with narrowed eyes, she opened the book. She flipped over to the 'R' section and began scanning for Tom's name. "I don't see anything."

"That's because you're looking in the wrong section, you imbecile." Tom snarled. "Look under 'M', 'Marvolo.'"

Tanith flipped over to the section and went down the lists of names and their genealogies. Sure enough, there it was...Marvolo and all of the families descendants. "Merlin's beard..." Tanith swore.

Tom was smirking at her triumphantly. "Ashamed of yourself?"

"Hardly." Tanith said, throwing the book back at Tom. "How did you suspect?"

"I can speak Parseltongue." Tom said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"_YOU CAN SPEAK WHAT?!!!_" Tanith's shock and anger exploded like a bomb inside the compartment, _"AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!_"

Tom always enjoyed seeing Tanith unleash her anger, but he still believed he had yet to see it in it's full glorious extent, but he would get her there, he had never seen another witch or wizard with such potential for the Dark Arts, besides himself; to have such an ally thrilled him as well as irked him. One day he knew that he would have to get rid of her when she was no longer useful, and that was going to be a challenge, one he was looking forward to.

"Well, you never asked." Tom shrugged.

"Never _asked_? _Never asked_?! Why in the name of Hell would I have ever thought to ask you such a thing?!" Tanith was on her feet, pacing the small confines of the compartment.

"Then this has been a good lesson for you, hasn't it?" Tom answered in his usual cold voice.

"Oh damn you, Tom Riddle, you insufferable, high-and-mighty prat!" Tanith said, rounding on him.

"That's enough now, don't you agree, Tanith?" Tom said, rising to his feet and drawing his wand.

"No it's not, Tom, of course it's not enough...I'll Crucio you into the Oblivion! I'll...I'll..." Tanith, likewise, also drew her wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Tom shouted, and immediately Tanith's wand shot out of her hand.

Tom grabbed Tanith's wrist and dragged her back over the the booth and threw her down upon the seat. "That's quite enough out of you Tanith Debonne. I admit, I am impressed by your boldness, but I really can not stand your lack of respect, I find it appalling and it stops today. If I catch you calling me by that name again _I'll_ inflict the punishment on you, not the other way around..." Tom smiled down at her, "I know how much you idolize Slytherin, well, Tanith..._I am Slytherin_. So I suggest you start acting like a proper follower towards me...or I might decide that I don't need you anymore."

"You can't kill me." Tanith spat, her gray eyes seemed to be whirling with anger.

Tom laughed, a cold and cruel sound that twisted even Tanith's sick soul. "Not yet, Tanith...not yet. Enjoy the rest of the trip." And he left her slumped against the window and the seat as he walked out of the compartment, still laughing.

* * *

**Remember to review!!!! **


	3. A Forked Tongued Charmer

Sorry for the slight delay, but here you are, Chapter 3! Do enjoy and please review!!

* * *

III

A Forked Tongued Charmer

The insult paid to Tanith was not so easily forgotten. Her injured pride hurt to much for to pursue a further discussion with Tom after she had exited the train. The carriage ride back to Hogwarts was a silent affair on her part, but Tom took great pleasure in flashing smiles in her direction every time he spoke. She wanted to curse that smile right off of his face, but things were different now.

It would be hypocritical of herself if she backed out of Tom's group, and it would also be doubly hypocritical of herself if she did not serve the Heir of Slytherin. That was something she could have only dreamed of. She would have thrown away everything she was for a chance to prove herself to such a man or woman, but Fate was a tricky Mistress and that Heir had turned into her worst enemy.

During the first few weeks of school she tried to force loyalty upon herself and make herself Slytherin's most loyal servant, but that was impossible. It wasn't really Slytherin to her, it was just Tom Riddle, the forked tongued charmer.

Tanith brushed these thoughts from her head as Professor Merrythought lightly tapped her wand on her desk. "Students! Eyes front, students!" she called.

Tanith blinked up at her, blankly. She had already noticed the shaking and rattling closet when she first took her seat; a boggart. Not that she cared at the moment, she had bigger issues at hand, like the insurance of her future power.

"Now, I want you all to make a line, if you will!" Merrythought said, motioning for the students to come down.

Tanith joined the line quietly. Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to stare into the dark eyes of Tom Riddle himself. He smiled that special cold smile he used for her, "What are you afraid of, Tanith, I wonder?"

"I'm not afraid of anything, _my lord_." She said, using his new title with the same mocking grace.

"All right, students, listen up!" Merrythought said, interrupting the pair. "Remember, when the boggart steps out of the closet simply wave your wands and utter _Riddikulus_! Ready, Miss Gangalen?" She said, addressing the first girl in line, who was clutching her wand so tightly it might snap at any moment. "Then...begin!" She opened the closet door.

The boggart stepped out and immediately turned into a flaming body. Miss Gangalen, trembling...shouted out "_Riddikulus_" And the body was suddenly dosed in water and was tripping wet.

A few students laughed at that and immediately the mood became much lighter. When it came time for Tanith's turn she stood out in front calmly, with an almost lazy manner. The boggart snapped into a different shape: An ordinary looking woman in Muggle clothing, sewing, talking on a telephone, and reading a book all at different intervals. Tanith pointed her wand at the boggart and shouted in a clear, raspy voice. "_Riddikulus_" And immediately the boggart gave a great screach as it was suddenly peirced through with knives.

Tanith was the only one laughing as the other students cringed in fear of Tanith's form of humor.

"Muggles, Tanith..." Tom whispered at her as she walked back to her seat. "You're afraid of _Muggles_?"

Tanith ignored him, but watched as Tom stepped forward. There was a great hush as the Slytherin's watched their greatest champion meet the boggart, they even laughed; what could the great Tom Riddle have to afraid of?

The boggart changed into a black hooded specter, carrying a scythe. This Grim Reaper pointed a decaying finger straight at Tom. Tom stood there, a little less cool then Tanith had been she faced her fear, but eventually Tom managed to say the incantation and the arm of the Reaper fell off to skitter around the floor while the Reaper clumsily gave chase to it.

Tanith raised an eyebrow as Tom took his seat behind her. Tanith turned herself around to face him. "Death is an interesting thing to be afraid of." she said quietly.

"_I am not afraid of death!"_ Tom hissed at her.

"Oh, beg your pardon, my lord." Tanith said, bowing her head, "I merely thought that because the boggart changes into the thing we fear the most...you have a phobia of death."

"I merely find it disgusting and shameful." Tom snapped.

"But everyone has to die." Tanith shrugged.

"Not me..." Tom hissed once Tanith turned back around. "I'll make sure of that."

* * *

The rest of Tanith's fifth year passed in uneventful slowness, but by the mid-end of the year many of Tom's followers had noticed Tanith's fall from Tom's favor, and they did not waste a second of trying to fill her place. This only irked Tanith all the more, didn't the fools realize that Tom would use them and spit them back out again?

Then one day, everything changed. A Hufflepuff girl by the name of Matilda Jacoby had been found on the second floor landing...frozen stiff; petrified. Rumors of dark magic circulated like wildfire, so that when another student was found in the same state just a week later the students went into full scale panic.

Tanith was unusually jumpy during this time, for she had heard that whatever was attacking the students, was only going after the Mudbloods. She kept her paranoia to herself, seeing as none of the other Slytherins seemed to be disturbed by the goings on. In fact they seemed quiet elated, especially Tom. Tom seemed to be walking with a new spring in his step.

It was in the Common Room one Friday evening that Tom finally had a conversation concerning the attacks with Tanith.

"Do you find it odd," he said with a viper like sneer, "That only the Mudbloods are being subject to attack?"

Tanith sniffed derisively, "I say let it continue, and I hope the next one dies, it would do us all a favor and rid the world of one less piece of garbage."

Tom gave a short laugh. "Don't you wish you knew who it was that was behind it all?"

"Of course I do, so does every other Slytherin." Tanith shrugged nonchalantly as she picked up on of her school books and began to read it.

"Come, Tanith..." Tom smiled sweetly at her and removed the book from her head. "Let's not have this animosity between old friends..."

"Old friends my wand hand!" Tanith snapped, glaring at him. "We have never been friendly, Tom, so do not tell me you intend to start acting like you are now."

Tom shook his head, "Ah, Tanith, what am I to do with you? You leave me very little choice but to be harsh with you from time to time; what with your temper and your attitude..."

"If I've got an 'attitude'..." Tanith said imitating Tom's cold voice, "Then it's entirely your fault!"

That venomous, ugly something flashed across Tom's face again, "Let's let bygones be bygones, eh?" Tom said with a slight chuckle.

"I have an idea...how about no?" Tanith said with a bubbly smile and a laugh as she yanked her book out of Tom's hands. "Go back to your sycophants, Tom, at least they seem to revel in your company."

"The do, but they haven't got half the entertainment value you do." Tom said. "And I require your assistance."

"Oh you do do you?" Tanith said, slamming her book shut. "Let me hear you beg for it first." She said, elbows on her lap with her head cupped in her hands as she leaned in towards him.

"Idiot, most of the students would kill to be in the position you are." Tom hissed.

"Most students tend to have a poor instinct in people then." Tanith said, flashing another one of her wolf-like grins.

"Will come with me or not?" Tom snapped.

"Come with you? To where?" Tanith inquired.

"I can't talk about it here, obviously!" Tom nearly shouted.

"Oh all right! All right, Lord Voldemort, I'll go with you." Tanith sighed, getting up from her comfortable chair.

"Are you going somewhere, my lord?" It was Penelope, she had just come down from the Girl's Dormitories and saw the pair leaving the Common Room.

"Just out to the library, Penelope." Tom said with a smile that set Penelope blushing like a mad woman.

"Oh," she said, "Whyis _she_," She said acknowledging Tanith, "Going with you?"

"Potions essay, I'm helping him." Tanith said, she grinned when she saw Tom flash her a dangerous look.

"You'll be back soon, won't you?" Penelope asked, wringing her hands. She was obviously worried about the recent attacks.

"Don't you worry, Penelope, will be back shortly." Tom said in such a tone that Tanith had to hide her gagging.

"Oh, all right then." She smiled brightly, "See you later then!" and she marched over to a group of girls sitting around the fire.

"So," Tanith asked as she and Tom walked up one of the flights of moving stairs, "When is the wedding?" She nudged him, indicating Tom and Penelope.

"Shut up, will you?" Tom snarled.

"Can I be the Maid of Honor?" Tanith continued regardlessly.

"Pushing it Tanith...pushing..." Tom said through gritted teeth.

As they reached the second floor Tanith did shut up. "Where are we going?" She asked impatiently.

"You'll see." Tom said in a distracted tone.

He led her into a girl's bathroom. Tanith stared at him quizzically, "This is a girl's restroom, my lord." She pointed out casually.

"And I know that, oh Obvious One." Tom's voice dripped sarcastically.

"You know what that makes you?" Tanith said in a voice that could barely contain her rough laughter.

"I don't want to know." Tom groaned.

"A Peeping Tom!" And Tanith had to hold on to one of the pillars to stop herself from falling over with laughter.

Much to her surprise Tom was hardly listening to her, he instead, was focused heavily upon the sinks in the center of the room. He looked directly at one of the pipes and said in a hissing voice that sounded like it was not of his own voice. Suddenly the sinks seemed to shift and move and form a tunnel right in the center.

Tanith moved over to stand beside Tom. "Tom..." She said, lapsing back into using his real name. "Is this...this can't be...The Chamber of Secrets?"

"Why don't you..." Tom said with a wicked laugh, "Find out!" And he pushed her down the dark, slimy hole.

Tanith gave a small shriek as she fell, but her fall was broken by a pile of old bones. She coughed and rose to her feet, just as Tom came flying out of the darkness as well. "Charming place..." Tanith said in between coughs of dust.

"There's more to see." Tom said walked onward down the dark passageway.

Tanith followed eagerly and in silence. As they came to a wall decorated by images of snakes Tom paused again and spoke in the same hissing voice. The snakes seemed to slither away as the door opened.

Then, without warning, Tom took her by the wrist. "Tom...what are you doing?" Tanith said, repulsed by his act of touch.

"Close your eyes." Tom hissed.

"What...why?" Tanith spluttered.

"Just do it!" Tom ordered.

Tanith shut her eyes with a sigh as Tom led her down the dark hallway. It was very disorienting for Tanith; she was moving but she could not tell where. And Tom's tight grip on her wrist was annoying and uncomfortable. Eventually, they came to a halt, but where they were Tanith could not say. "Ah," Tom gave a slight sigh, "Its asleep, you can open your eyes, Tanith."

Tanith did so, rubbing at them in annoyance. "I don't see what that was all about."

"Look." Tom pointed toward the mouth of a giant statue in the center of the wide room.

Tanith did so, squinting her eyes slightly to focus better. "Bloody Mother of Hell..." she gasped in amazement, "It's a basilisk." She walked towards the sleeping creature.

"Smart girl." Tom commented.

"This is the monster isn't it?" Tanith said, whirling back to face Tom. "This is whats been attacking the Mudbloods, isn't it?"

"Your ingenuity astounds me, Tanith..." Tom laughed, "Yes, of course it is."

Tanith smiled as she turned back to face the giant, sleeping serpent. "Oh, but you are beautiful, aren't you?" she crooned to the monster. "Why, Tom? Why show me this?"

"I'm having harder and harder a time stealing away down here to make sure that the basilisk is fed and protected and..."

"Merlin's beard, Tom! You actually need my help!" Tanith shouted in triumph.

"No." Tom said angrily, "I need you to lie for me when I am gone for a time. Make up any story you like, but make it convincing...you're good at that."

"Still, why me and why show me this...any one of your followers would gladly lie for you without proof." Tanith said.

"But none are smart enough...or as intimidating as to have others drop the matter." Tom said.

"Say it, Tom." Tanith said, evil flashing in her eyes, "Say that you need my help and I'll give it to you."

"Never, you little fool, is it enough that I give you proof as to what I will be doing?" Tom hissed.

"Then I won't help you." Tanith laughed.

Suddenly, there was a great rumbling from within the statue; the basilisk was waking up. The great head was rising up out of its position of slumber, and there was no way Tanith could get away in time.

"TANITH!" Tom shouted and ran towards her.

He knocked her out of the way as the head turned and darted towards the exact spot where Tanith was previously standing. Tom remained kneeling over Tanith, pressing her head against his chest in order to keep her eyes averted.

Tanith was in to much shock to protest this action, she heard Tom hissing wildly to the great serpent.

_Not her, you must not touch her. Understand? She is going to help you...see? Shut your eyes, smell her...remember her...don't touch her._

Suddenly Tanith could feel a slippery, scaly nose prodding her back and a great burst of the snake's breath nearly blasted her backwards. Then it was over, the serpent retreated back into his cave inside the statue's mouth. "Let go of me..." Tanith said in a voice that barely contained her anger and embarrassment.

Tom literally seemed to fly backwards away from her as he realized the position that they were in. Tanith laughed as she straightened and dusted herself off. "My lord," she said walking towards him, "Take care not to do that when we are in public, people might get the wrong impression...after all, one does not usually protect the woman they have sworn to kill."

"You thought I was going to let you die such an easy death as the gaze of a basilisk has to offer?" Tom laughed, regaining his composure, "Oh no, Tanith...when I want you dead, I will do it myself..."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Tanith bowed with a flourish, "Now, do you intend to get us out of here, my lord?"

Tom nodded and led the way back out of the Chamber of Secrets. His heart was pounding so fast in his chest he thought it was going to burst from its confines. He didn't understand why though, he kept insisting to himself that it was because he had nearly lost a still useful ally, and to lose Tanith now would have been a great misfortune to his plans. That was all, he still needed her as his means to an end.

He turned back to help Tanith out of the tunnel. Tanith seemed content to keep her mouth shut and follow Tom in silence, but Tom couldn't help but notice that Tanith's usually pale face was now slightly flushed red with the excitement of the evening. She glared at him for his unnerving stare, but said nothing. Something burned through his chest and it was as painful as being aflame, he winced and clutched at his chest.

"Something the matter, my lord?" Tanith asked as soon as they were out of the Chamber.

"No. Nothing..." Tom said.

Their walk back was as uneventful as it was silent. Neither seemed to keen to talk about what they had seen and done in the Chamber, each to proud and to humiliated by their actions.

When they arrived back in the Slytherin Common Room it was well past any decent hour and it seemed that all of the other Slytherins had since gone to bed. "Well..." Tanith said stiffly, but any comment she was going to make fell short.

"No retorts tonight, Tanith?" Tom sneered, "No witty little remarks?"

"I confess myself speechless, my lord." Tanith said.

Tom's eyes gleamed in satisfaction, but he seemed to notice something odd about Tanith's expression, there was an odd fanatical glow to her. He had never seen Tanith show respect to anyone and he supposed that this was as close as she got to it. "Tanith..." Tom said, leering at her, "Do you also confess yourself won over?"

"You were right..." Tanith said through gritted teeth, clenching her fists. "You are Slytherin...but before you were all talk and words, now I have seen it for myself. My lord, I am your servant, but not your friend or ally." Tanith's eyes were cold and haughty as she spoke.

Again a burning pain burst inside of Tom's chest and he had to hold back a wince of pain. "It is good enough for now."

"Do not expect this to change anything." Tanith snarled.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'll expect you down here early in the morning, sarcastic and surly as usual, understand?" Tom grinned.

"Good night, my lord." Tanith said with a stiff necked bow to Tom.

"Good night, Tanith." Tom replied and he crossed in front of her towards the Boy's Dormitories, hardly waiting to see if she went back up to her own dormitory.

Tanith gave a sharp sigh and shook her head violently.

"How do you do it?" A voice in the dark jarred Tanith's senses causing her to jump up and turn about with her wand out.

"Oh..." Tanith breathed, "It's you Penelope...what are you doing down here?" Tanith snapped.

"I couldn't sleep." Penelope shrugged from her seat by the ember remains of the fire.

Tanith pocketed her wand and stood awkwardly in the center of the Common Room. "Well, you should get upstairs now."

"Yes, but how do you do it?" Penelope asked again.

"What are you muttering about?!" Tanith said in annoyance.

"Well, you said you were only going to the library with him...and...well, the library's been closed for over an hour..." Penelope's voice trailed off.

"My lord and I had other business to attend to, it is of no concern to _you_." Tanith growled.

"Do you love him?" Penelope whispered.

"_DO I_..." Tanith inhaled deeply and said in a quieter, but none the less dangerous tone, "Do I...what?...No...a thousand times no!"

"Oh...well, you are always with him, so I just wanted to know...so I could stop acting like an idiot..." Penelope chanced a laugh.

"He is not one capable of love, whatever he has led you to believe. He is nothing more than a forked-tongued charmer..." Tanith said. "And if you love him you'd best snap out of it quickly." Tanith advised sharply.

Penelope smiled, "Maybe I will one day." she shrugged, "but I can't help myself now."

"Then I pity you." Tanith spat, "Love is a weakness, how dare you allow yourself to fall for it."

Penelope merely continued to smile, "Good night Tanith..."

Tanith snorted and brushed past her up to the Girl's Dormitories. "Do I love him? Ridiculous! What an idea...I've never...in love! Of all the things..." She scoffed to herself as she climbed into bed, but as she laid down she felt something hot inside her chest and for one moment she curled up in pain as something burned inside her coal-infused heart.

* * *

**Ch. 4 shall be coming up soon! **


End file.
